First Contact
by Sasuke Uchiha of Suna
Summary: This is a short fic between Sasuke and Naruto discovering the joys of firsts.


Story Title: First Contact

Rating: M

Couple: Sasuke/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with the Anime. This story is entirely fictional and any events resembling real life experiences are entirely coincidental. Flaming and unconstructive comments will result in you being reported and blocked from viewing further stories.

Sasuke Uchiha son of Fugaku Uchiha and brother of the ever popular Itachi Uchiha was the new kid in Konoha High and right now was walking down the crowded halls alone. He could hear people whispering about him connecting him with his brother. He grumbled t himself and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to his locker. He turned the combination dial and opening it searched for his books. He was so absorbed in his searching that he did not hear nor se the great blond ball bounding over. He was glomped and froze instantly. He hated to be touch beyond anything in the world and this idiot had jumped him.

Sasuke glared into his locker and then slammed the door shut and shoved his elbow back into the stomach of his attacker. He turned and glared down at him. "If you want to live you will never touch me again. Do you have any idea who I am?" he said gritting his teeth fisting his hands his anger rising.

As the blond stuttered staring up at him he heard a familiar voice behind him and turned to see his brother.

"Calm down Sasuke. This dobe is not worth it." He said looking at Sasuke pointedly. Sasuke sighed and nodded walking off with him.

This was how it went for the next two weeks. The blond idiot soon found to be called Naruto would descend on Sasuke and was only saved from being beaten to a pulp by Itachi cooling Sasuke down.

But recently as they passed in the corridors Sasuke had been the one to start the rights. He wondered why he would as he hated being touched but the touch of this blond dobe didn't disgust him.

One day he was sitting in the class room alone and could hear a scuffling, some girls fighting over him and then suddenly loud cry and he saw a ball of blond falling towards him and felt lips crash onto his. He froze for a few second total silence in the class room as everyone stared but them both boys started to kiss properly as if on instinct. They could both feel the electricity of the kiss. It was both their first kiss though neither would ever admit this in a million years.

When they pulled back they could see all guys staring and gawping, the girls looking both sadden and excited then loud squeals emitted as they all gathered round asking questions. Sasuke was getting rather frustrated with this and grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him from the room and down the corridors to a secluded spot.

He turned to look at him and saw a smile forming on Naruto's face and spoke up before he got any ideas

"Hey wait a minute dobe, don't get any ideas. What just happened I did not plan, plus if anything happens beyond this which im not promising it will not be any more than physical." He said sternly.

Naruto pouted but reluctantly agreed. Sasuke then stalked off.

That night Sasuke had done a lot of thinking. He had never entertained the idea of dating anyone let alone a guy, though he knew his elder brother was gay and was dating that Hyuga guy who was in his pinion a little weird.

He sighed and got up of his bed and walked to his brother's room knocking before entering seeing him on the computer on MSN. He sat on the bed. "Can I ask you something?" he asked looking at his feet.

"Well you already did but I'll give you this one free" he said turning to him.

"When did you realize you were gay and what made you realize it?" he asked.

Itachi grinned and got up sitting next to him. "Ah little one we are reaching that time are we. Well I remember when I finally realised I w different that I was gay." He said wrapping an arm round Sasuke's shoulder "it was when I went to Temari's 16th birthday. I was sitting with Gaara and Neji, one each side of me. Gaara was as always his stoic self just sitting there arms crossed not moving but Neji well he kept glancing at me. I asked him what his problem was but instead of fighting me as he normally would jump on me and snugged me senseless. At first I thought he was drunk but then I remembered that he didn't drink and without realizing it I was kissing him back. Soon we were snogging arms wrapped around each other, Gaara weirdly just sat there still as ever." He said.

Sasuke nodded and biting his lip. "I think I might be, that done Naruto kissed me and I didn't attack him I actually kissed him back." He said.

Itachi nodded "well you do what feels right, I won't hate you for it that would just be contidictary" he said putting his back and got up grabbing some clothes and a towel and walked into this on suit bathroom to have a shower.

Sasuke left and went back to his own room laying on his bed he thought about it some more and decided tomorrow he would allow Naruto to continue to kiss him, but only that for the time being and on his terms.

The next morning Sasuke woke early and grumbled rubbing his face as he saw it was still dark outside. He looked at his clock and it red 5am. He stumbled to his feet and walked to the bathroom and took a wiz before shower and changing into some black skinnies and a black shirt He fixed his hair and walked downstairs to get a drink of water and stood watching the sun rise out the window, the colours were a mix of red, orange and yellow. He smiled to himself the colours reminding him of Naruto. After making breakfast for his brother for when he woke he picked up his bag and stuffed his things in it before walking out. He took the long rout through the park which cut of a lot of time and he arrived about fifteen minute before lessons started.

He gave a small smile as he saw Naruto rushing in the gates three minutes before class started "Honestly dobe are you ever going to be on time?" he asked with a smirk. He walked over to Naruto and took his chin between his fingers making him look up at him. He grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked of into the school leaving the blond staring.

As the day went by Sasuke continued to tease Naruto with his short quick kisses. As the last class was let out he pushed Naruto to the wall just outside class and kissed him deeply holding his hands above his head by the writs then turned and walked of grinning as he knew Naruto was still standing there breathless eyes wide.

As he walked out Sasuke was joined by his brother "So you like this way then?" he asked. Sasuke blushed a little. "I've only kissed him and on my terms." He said.

"To right, a Uchia is never dominated." H said grinning. Sasuke rolled his eyes and to in the car with his brother.

As they drove home they discussed what they had been doing that dy. "Im going out tonight ok and I might not be back tonight I might stay at Neji's is that ok?" he asked thinking that Sasuke might not want to be alone having just discovered hi sexuality.

"Yer I will be, don't worry, I'll probably just watch a bit of TV and go to bed." He said. Itachi nodded and pulled into the driveway. Within the hour Itachi was out but not before hugging his brother.

Sasuke sat on the sofa laptop on his knees. He logged into MSN and saw that Naruto was online. He smiled and typed "Hey there dobe." And waited for a reply. H got back and slightly angry face and "stop calling me that!". He laughed to himself and replied with "Stop acting like one then, just standing there in a daze every time I kiss you makes you look like one."

When he got no reply he typed "Want to come over? Im alone tonight Itachi's out with Neji." He said.

He saw that Naruto then logged out and sighed. He didn't know if he had annoyed Naruto or what. He put his laptop down and flicked through the channels.

About twenty minutes later he heard the doorbell ring. Frowning he switched of the TV and went to answer and gaped as he was glomped by Naruto who made him fall to the floor.

"Gah get o me done!" he gasped winded. Naruto giggled ad got of him helping him up. "Im so glad you asked me to come round, I was so bored at home!" He said jumping on his heels. Sasuke watched as he did this and rolled his eyes. "Well maybe we could create some fun of our own." He said with a slight grin.

He had been reading some of his brother's books that had caught his attention and intended to try out some things.

He took Naruto's hand and led him up to his bedroom. Closing the door behind him and sat Naruto down on the bed and kissed him deeply pushing him to lay down on his back straddling him. Naruto shivered a little at the intense look in Sasuke's dark orbs.

"Sasuke?" he asked shakily. Sasuke shushed him and moved his lips to Naruto' neck sucking on it making the blond moan eyes fluttering close. He licked ad sucked down his neck before he slowly begun to undo Naruto's jacket and shoved it aside before pushing up his black t-shirt and kissing alone his stomach and up to the pink buds. He licked and nibbled at them making Naruto moan louder and arch his chest up. He grinned and remembering what he saw in the pictures played with the other as he did so.

Then he kneeled up and pulled of his own shirt and Naruto's tossing them aside he leaned down again their bare chests rubbing together a they kissed deeply Sasuke's tong slipping into his mouth. "Ohhh Sasuke feels so good" he moaned as he felt Sasuke's hand travel down his chest and stomach to his jeans. He blushed as he felt them being undone and stopped him holding the hand. "Sasuke i….I've never done this before." He said shakily nervous that Sasuke would think him weird.

Sasuke grinned taking the hand and kissed the palm "It' ok dobe this is my first time as well." He said and then continued with his actions pulling the jean down along with boxers and grinned seeing Naruto was hard.

He leaned down and placed light kisses along the inner thigh making Naruto squirm with pleasure and then licked up his member. He grinned as he felt Naruto shudder and beg for more. He unzipped his own jeans pulling them down releasing his own aching member before he took them booth in his hand and rubbed them together creating and wonderful friction.

Soon both were moaning with pleasure rutting against one another. Naruto came first and Sasuke soon after neither realising that a black haired head was peeking round the corner grinning.

Sasuke lay down next to Naruto panting and grinning. The figure that had watched this last little bit had disappeared.

"So dobe can I safely assume you liked that?" Sasuke asked leaning up and kissed him lightly. Naruto didn't retaliate to the name just kissed him back.

Meanwhile Itachi sat in his room grinning and wrote in his diary about what he had seen. He had come home early as Neji had not been feeling well and he had taken Neji home.

He was glad his little brother had discovered the joys of being with another. He had long worried he would o his whole life without experiencing joy like that.


End file.
